


To The End

by The10thMuse



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The10thMuse/pseuds/The10thMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Haven City and the whole planet face their final trial, the legendary hero of Mar's Lineage and the governess of Haven City face difficulties beyond their imagination. During their effort to make things right, they slowly start to realize that their friendly feelings are evolving into something more powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, The 10th Muse here!
> 
> First of all, I would like to introduce myself. I am 18 years old dedicated classic gamer, female, in love with Jak & Daxter series and with many other games as well :)
> 
> Now to the story:  
> I have been thinking about writing something like this for a long time. Since I recently finished Jak 3, I have started to think about re-writing its story from a perspective of the two main f&m protagonists - Jak and Ashelin. I have always been a shipper of this pairing and since their relationship in Jak 3 stayed unexplained, it always prompts me to write about how they managed to become main pairing for the third installment. And I guess you already know what this is going to be about sooooo~ ready? Set! Go!

**Chapter 1: Banishment**  

“You are _not_ _allowed_ to do this!”

The governess snapped, her eyes fixated on the head councilman’s drawn face as he faced her. He was seated on the other side of a large table in Freedom HQ’s council hall with seventeen other prominent dignitaries, a new place for the frequent meetings of _Grand Council of Haven City_. Ashelin Praxis, daughter of late Baron Praxis, hated that man. She hated everything, _every single thing_ about him, starting from his ridiculous posture and so-called _elegance_ and ending with the fancy cravat he always wore.

Count Veger, however, was one of the most informed people in Haven and was very religious. While wandering around the city, she has always seen him leaving or entering Haven Forest, where Mountain Temple was located. Precursors were his obsession, he knew every single myth, every legend where Precursors took part in. Adding to the unusual knowledge, he had connections with a lot of people that meant something in the city, or even, outside the city. He could contact every single craftsman in the land if he needed something. Usually, it would be handy for a ruler to have someone like that by their side but Veger was something different. He didn’t want to merge with her father’s politics, he was more of a single unit in the council. That prompted the other councilmen to usually agree with him. And unfortunately, they became nodding right after his proclamation on the topic they were discussing.

“Dear Ashelin,” Count Veger took a deep breath as he placed his elbows on the table and linked his hands together, covering his mouth as his brown eyes drilled into Ashelin. “you _cannot_ disagree.” His lips formed into a smirk and it made the governess so mad, she thought she will immediately take out her gun and kill the man right in front of the entire council.

“Of course I can.” She retorted, her voice a bit higher than usual.

“No, you cannot. _Ruby Key_ , he retrieved it for Krew.”

“But Krew’s the one who’s responsible for all this shit that is happening!” Ashelin banged both of her hands on the table, her breathing getting heavier. She could see Veger’s smirk disappearing, but his eyes still mocked her.

“Yes, my dear, but he’s dead. The responsibility is now Jak’s. He has to pay for it.”

“And what are you going to do?!” Ashelin leaped from her seat, the movement making her chair move backwards, a horrid look on her face. The redhead woman took a few fast steps, aiming for him, but in all of a sudden, four hands took both of her hands, stopping her from moving towards Count Veger.

She tried to free herself, but the arms were too strong for her. Ashelin turned her head, only to be met with coloured faces of Precursor monks.

“What the hell, Veger?! Who allowed your…” When she was about to shoot not a pretty appellation towards the monks, the hands that held her tightened their grip. “…. _monks_ to assault me like this! I am the governor of this city and I-“

“You may be, technically. But once you are overruled by the council,” Veger theatrically threw his arms around, the ugly smirk returning. “your word doesn’t count. And now, my dear friends.” Veger rose from his seat. “who agrees…” He looked at Ashelin, his expression rock solid. “…that Jak should be banished to the Wasteland for heinous acts and crimes against the people and for the unfortunate events that led to opening the passageways for Metal Heads?”

The councilmen looked at each other. One hand rose, and was followed by two more, three, four five… at the end, there was seventeen hands total. Three hands didn’t rise, and those belonged to Ashelin, the other to a blue armoured Freedom League member and the last one to a furry primate-like creature, lurker Brutter.

“Great…” Veger’s mouth formed into a wide smile and he grimaced at Ashelin. “And since the majority agrees, _your protest was overruled, Ashelin Praxis_.”

 

“Ma’lady… what are we going to do now?” Brutter’s shrieking voice reminded Ashelin that all of the councilmen left. She was sitting on her chair with her dreaded head in her hands. She was trying to cope with what has been said on the emergency session the council just had. _They will banish him to the Wasteland, just like her father banished…_

“Ashelin?” A familiar, raspy voice chirped from behind the armour helmet.

Ashelin immediately looked up, seeing Torn’s dreadlocks and tattooed face emerging from behind the blue helmet.

“Why did you…?” She started but Torn’s cut her off almost immediately, his blue eyes darting into Ashelin’s hazel ones. “I wanted to know more.” The tall male sat on the table in front of her, placing his hand on her Krimzon Guard epaulette. She looked at his hand and slowly placed hers on top of his.

“Jak…”

“It’s a tough fate.”

Both of them sighed in unison. Brutter stood next to the pair, quietly playing with the feathers on his head. The silence fell upon them for some minutes, before the dreadlocked governess gently removed Torn’s hand from her shoulder, stood up, slowly walking to the glass wall of the Freedom HQ, which showcased almost the entire New Haven.

_It all belonged to her, but instead, it should be his… Jak was the one who deserved all of this, he would be an amazing governor for the city. Not to mention that his blood was the same blood that circulated in Great Mar’s veins. She was willing to give the title to him after a while, but she was glad she didn’t do it. They would assassinate him on the council, she was sure about it._

“Torn, I need…I need to go to the Naughty Ottsel. I have some unfinished business there.”

The governess, followed by Torn and Brutter, aimed for the elevator to get down from the palace into a steamy late August night.

* * *

Freedom League Headquarters was a brand new building in Haven City’s new district, New Haven. Upon Ashelin’s arrival on the throne, the construction works began and the whole area of Water Slums and Northern Slums was renovated into a clean and safe place for the poor slum population. New Haven consisted of sidewalks placed between rivers of water on either sides, decorated with various trees, shrubs, and water fountains, lined with skyscrapers, apartments, and various other buildings.

Ashelin remembered opening the new district in form of a big celebration few weeks ago and the expression of the slum citizens were priceless. It was pure happiness. She received many thanks from the poor people, delighted that they do not have to live in their old decrepit huts and move around the squalid, poorly-constructed walkways. Everyone from the slums moved into New Haven and the old area of Southern Slums was left to Freedom League and their soldiers as a new battlefield to fight the Metal Heads and KG Robots. This was another thing she couldn’t take.

Shortly after the opening of New Haven, a massive floating facility consisting of a rectangle base, a cylindrical tower in the middle, and a spire situated beneath it, appeared in the sky. She knew the structure well, the facility was once located near the Drill Platform in the icy mountains next to Haven City. As the Drill Platform was used for eco mining, it was very advantageous to build a weapon and robot factory nearby, so that the production of various Krimzon Guard weapons would be faster. Right after it’s discovery, about one hundred people was killed in an assault by KG robots that emerged from the facility. However, after the deadly assault, the factory had disappeared somewhere. Ashelin tried to search everywhere, but the factory was literally wiped out from the land. Until Haven City faced another series of unfortunate events. And those unfortunate events took place this exact morning.

The whole day was a mess for the young governess. Besides the meeting that was supposed to take place in the evening, Ashelin woke up troubled with more things. The assault on the city by the _Hora-quan_ , as she preferred to call them, was getting stronger day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute… districts like Southern Slums or Industrial Sector were overran by the biomechanical creatures, destroying everything and everyone they saw. Her heart ached everytime she went there to collect the motionless, bloody bodies of her Freedom League soldiers. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she was standing before the doors to their homes and even more when the one who had to receive such a terrible news was a scared woman with children with her, awaiting the father of the family to rest for a while before emerging back to the battlefield. Ashelin remained calm and rational while giving bad news. It was her duty to give people hope, to soothe them at least a little bit, but she feared that it was all for nothing. They were everywhere and if they were to join forces with the KG Robots…. the Haven City would be gone for good. And her fears increased rapidly when she was flying over the city on the passenger seat of her re-coloured HellCat Cruiser with Torn in the driver’s seat. The sight below was horrid. She could see people, _civilians_ , screaming for help. The Metal Heads gained control not only of Industrial Section and Northern Slums, but unfortunately, they had proceeded to other prominent parts of the town, such as Main Town and Bazaars. Haven City was in its final rounds of its own battle.

That day, the governess lost her home. The Haven Palace was sent crumbling down after a massive bombing assault from Metal Heads. Ashelin and Torn were more than lucky to save Jak and Daxter, along with green eco sage Samos, from falling down along with the massive tower that she used to look down on the city streets from. She hated that place, as much as she hated the things her father was doing.

* * *

 

“ _By order of the Grand Council of Haven City,_ ”

The Praxis heir helplessly watched the tall, elegant figure of Count Veger as he was proclaiming his heartless verdict towards young, eighteen years old man with blue eyes and long green hair with his hands handcuffed.

“ _for heinous acts and crimes against the people,”_

What crimes? The only crime Jak was truly responsible for was escaping the prison, but then again, he should’ve never been arrested in the first place. He was only a child when he was taken by Errol and her father to the laboratories in the Fortress. They treated him horribly, he was less than kangarats when they pumped the dark eco into him and waited for the result.

_“you are hereby banished to the wasteland,”_

Wasteland was the place all of the good men were sent to, whether it was Count Veger’s decision, or her father’s, and also, the place they were currently at. Being nothing more than a massive land covered with sand, rocks and cactuses, it was a deadly place to a human. The lack of water in the unforgiving desert was enormous.

_“for life.”_

Ashelin sighed, clutching a small piece of precursor metal in her gloved hand. The little thing she was holding was literally,, city’s last hope. Despite people bashing Jak so much after being manipulated by Count Veger, he was truly the legendary hero. Only he was able to save the city and the world as well. Whether it was his choice, or not.

“This is a death sentence, Veger. There must be another way.” Ashelin unyieldingly retorted, pressing all hope she had into her words, but was sure Veger wouldn’t agree.

“Your protest was overruled.” Veger said roughly, proving her prediction right and she looked down, her forehead furrowing with a frown. “This dark eco freak is dangerous.” She sighed as she heard the ugly nickname Jak’s gotten by the time of his function as an experimental rat in Fortress’ laboratories. “Now drop the cargo.” She knew there was no chance to persuade him anymore and her calm thinking was crushed by a shrieking voice of a certain red, yellow and blue coloured moncaw, who’s expressed his disbelief by comparing what’s happening to _an outrage beyond words_. She questioningly looked at Veger’s determined aging face before Daxter appeared behind Pecker, asking for a recount, and sighed contently as Pecker gave up his persuading after Veger’s question, if they wish to join Jak.

                The governess turned around on her heel and walked up to the young man. He looked vulnerable while having his hands handcuffed, yet there was something dangerous in his eyes. She felt a sharp pain in her head as Jak looked down, once more reminding her of the horrible experiments he’d been through for two whole years.

                “I’m sorry.” Ashelin said, her tone abnormally different from the powerful obdurate one she obtained during her serving in Krimzon Guard. Freeing him from the handcuffs by pressing a button on the electronic device, she continued. “The council is too powerful, there was nothing I-“

                “I know.” He cut her off with a quiet voice, still looking down.

                “You just stay alive, you hear me? That’s an order.” Ashelin breathed, placing the cold pulsing item into his palm. “Someone will find you, I promise.” She looked him in the blue eyes, seeing the disappointment in his face. She wasn’t sure if the beacon would be tracked down, but she believed in the strong sixth sense of a certain man she barely knew, but was aware of his abilities.

                Pursing her lips, she turned away from Jak, feeling a strong flush of fear, hope and compassion, all mixed in one, as she was leaving him here, and walking to the transporter.

                “May the Precursors, have mercy on you.” Veger waved his staff theatrically, his mocking voice sending unpleasant shivers down her spine as she walked up to him, keeping her head down as she passed the broker, aiming for a seat inside the transporter. Once she was in, he nodded at the Freedom League soldiers, and the vehicle moved, its doors closing.

                “Well, my dear, it’s over.” Count Veger chuckled, adjusting his tie as he looked into the window, admiring his reflection, as the transporter got off the sandy surface and into the blue morning sky.

                She watched the sky through the window for a while, absorbing Veger’s words before she sighed. Ashelin knew that this wasn’t over, she felt it somewhere inside her. This was only a start of a brand new adventure, where she’ll surely play a prominent part. She had city to take care of, war to fight and saviour to wish luck to. The governess regained her strength and posture, breathing in and out thoroughly before turning to Veger. Placing hands on her delicate, curvy hips, she walked up to the tall politician. Her lips formed somewhat cocky smile and when Count Veger turned around to face her, his chuckle dimmed away.

                “ _No. It’s only beginning, Veger_.”


End file.
